


Cuddle Puddle

by ChibiDemon



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Just familial fluff, Lisa refuses to be a normal child, One Shot, Only like one pun, same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiDemon/pseuds/ChibiDemon
Summary: An unusually cold day in Royal Woods prompts a collective snuggle session among the Loud sisters.





	

What a lovely day in Royal Woods!   
Well, it would have been if it wasn’t freezing outside. The area wasn’t known to get particularly cold, so when it did it threw everyone off.   
There wasn’t even snow on the ground, so there was no point to going outside, unless you hated yourself for whatever reason.   
This was why almost half the members of the Loud family were now huddled under protective, cold resistant layers, and occasionally shivering. Their mother stood over them dressed in a large sweater, hands on her hips.

 

“Now, girls, I’ve already told you, if we wanted to heat this house in this weather, we would have to dip into your college funds.” This earned a collective groan from the six girls sitting on the couch.   
From the top of the stairs Mr Loud’s voice called, “Speak for yourself, I’m making a coat out of hand warmers!”   
Lori Loud stood up after her mother left up the stairs. “This is literally the worst…” Her sisters nodded in agreement.   
The eldest Loud looked around, but cold had taxed her siblings’ energy, and they were nowhere near as animated as usual. Of the five girls occupying the living room, the twins were sitting together, their startling lack of hostility towards each other apparent. Luan Loud thought for a moment, then said, “I guess this makes this-   
“Don’t. I’m not even kidding.” Lori interrupted.   
Luan stared at her for a moment before coolly replying, “Well, someone’s a little frosty today.” Her feigned seriousness cracked away as she laughed, although her siblings could only manage small groans and a few mutters of, “Really, Luan?” Luna absently plucked at her guitar’s strings before moaning, “Crikey! It’s so cold I can’t even play this bloody thing!”   
The girls all resigned to their misery, sighing and retracting into the blankets.   
Their silence was shattered by none other than Leni Loud, whimpering. As she spotted her siblings, she wailed, “Guys, the sun is broken! “ Lori stood up and patiently replied, “No, Leni, it’s just cold outside.”

 

Leni immediately stopped bawling and joined her sisters on the couch. Lola silently handed her a blanket. There was a quiet moment. Lana asked, “Where’s Lincoln?” “He’s at Clyde’s, his parents can afford to not die of hypothermia,” answered her twin.   
“And Lily’s napping upstairs, somehow.” The seven girls dissolved into grumbles at this. Just then, Lynn felt a presence from behind her. She turned to see Lucy Loud hunched over behind the couch. Lynn jumped in surprise. The gloomy Loud sighed and said, “It’s colder than the dark, bleak, center of my being upstairs.” Y’want a blanket, Luce?” Her roommate nodded. Lynn held up a blanket, and Lucy crawled over the couch, settling next to Leni.   
A chill ran through the room, causing the sisters to huddle closer together. This conservation of heat was a welcome sensation among the Loud siblings. “Where’s Lisa? She needs to get down here!” said Lola.   
Lori nodded, then stood up and called, “LISA, COME HERE!” She sat back down on the couch. From the top of the stairs, a voice burdened with a heavy lateral lisp responded, “What is it? I am currently attempting to salvage my experiments from this wretched low temperature!”  
Lori raised an eyebrow before yelling back, “THE EXPERIMENTS CAN WAIT!” Some grumbling was heard, followed by the sound of something being deactivated. Lisa Loud appeared at the top of the stairs, and quickly ran down to where her sisters were. Upon witnessing them snuggled together on the couch, her eyes narrowed as she said,  
“Well, what was so urgent that I was required to abandon my work?”  
Lynn spoke out from somewhere inside the blanket nest. “We’re cuddling to stay warm, come join us!” 

 

Lisa frowned and muttered, “I can survive without the needless conservation of our body heat, thank you very much.”   
The Loud siblings glanced at each other. After a moment, Lana muttered, “Get her,” and Leni quickly scooped up her younger sister, ignoring her flailing. “Desist! Release me at once! I have no time for this, I have important experiments to conduct, I cannot-”   
Her protests were quickly muffled as her sisters laughed and plunked her on the couch, hugging her from all sides. Lisa grumbled, but resigned to her blankety fate. Lynn chuckled. “Sucks to be Lincoln right now, bet he’s not doing anything nearly this good.”  
The other sisters laughed at this, and settled themselves to an evening of rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I may post more one shots at some point.


End file.
